Memory
by Gretchen Amarilly
Summary: Raven wakes up in a foreign hospital to find that she doesn't remember anything about being on Earth. So what happens when she finds the other broken Titans, and can she fix them? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is your friendly author speaking!**

**thanks for giving this story a chance, it's kind of an experiment, so bear with me. And here we go!**

**Raven POV**

_It was a bright day. I glanced down at my hands, seeing nothing but ashy skin. _

_"Raven!" I hear someone shout. I turn around to see a green boy as he jumps at me..._

_Then there is light. And once the light is gone, I am left in never ending darkness._

" Friend Raven? Friend Raven, please say something."

My eyes flutter open, distraught from the sudden invasion of light. And from the looks of it, I'm in an Earthen hospital. But how did I get here? I wasn't supposed to leave-

"OH FRIEND RAVEN, YOU ARE OK!"

I am swept into a big embrace by an orange skinned girl. She has long reddish hair and green eyes, along with apparently being stronger than she looks. But she is not from Earth, so what is she doing here?

I attempt to free myself from her suffocating embrace, and look her in the eyes. My throat hurts, and I try to keep myself calm as I say," Who are you?"

The hurt in her eyes feels like a slap to the face, and I immediately wish that I hadn't said anything. Her completely green eyes are filled with worry.

" Friend Raven, do you not remember me?" She asks, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. I shake my head, and she speaks again.

" Friend Raven, I am Starfire. Your teammate. Do you remember me now?"

her name sounded so familiar, but before I could fully grasp it, it disappeared from my memory. I shook my head again.

" Raven, I am a princess of Tamarand. My name is Starfire, and I am your teammate. You must remember, because..." She trailed off and looked away, tears threatening to spill from her cheeks.

And I remembered. She was Starfire, my teammate. She was an alien princess, and one of my friends. I grasped her hand, and gave it a squeeze. She looked at me with new hope, her eyes shined with tears.

" Star, what's wrong?"

She looked like she had been slapped in the face, and her tears began to flow freely.

"Excuse me, Raven, but you were the only one I was able to find."

What did she mean...

" I see you do not understand. Allow me to explain." She moved a chair over, and sat beside my bed.

" I assume you do not remember the explosion, correct?" My confusion must have showed, because she smiled a sad smile, and continued her explanation.

" It was about 7 Earth months ago. We had gotten back from catching a thief, and we were all exhausted. We were all about to watch one of Beast Boy's movies, when the alert went off. You were the only one who was not with us, friend Raven. Beast Boy went to find you. After he left there was a bright light, and then nothing. I woke up in a hospital a week later, but I was not able to find you or any of the others."

She sighed, and looked out the window with sad eyes.

" Star, we will find them."

She looked at me with surprise, and gripped my hand tightly.

" I hope so, Friend Raven. I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello citizens of the internet~! This is your friendly author speaking.**

**Thank you AstudyinEsmeWho for reviewing, I needed that. Again, this story is an experiment... so if you guys want more, please review!  
**

**BY THE WAY! This story is told almost completely in Raven's POV. I may or may not make an exception to this rule, so bear with me!  
**

**Here we go~! Chapter 2~!**

**Raven(obviously) P.O.V.**

It's been a week since Star found me. And I've had a lot to catch up on in the past seven days.

1) Someone disposed of all the Teen Titans. Neither Star nor I know how, but that much is evident. Crime is overrunning the world, and as much as we want to help, we need to stay under the radar and regroup. If we can.

2) Star made sure that I remember what everyone in our division of the Teen Titans look like. In case I had forgotten that Cy was partially made of metal and had a glowing red eye. But apparently, nobody knows what Robin looks like.

3) I've been to 6 major cities, and am on my way to the seventh. On a lead that is most likely false.

"Raven? Are you all right?" Star interrupted, not for the first time, my mental list.

"Yeah. Just meditating." I kept my voice monotone, and I hoped that she understood.

"Oh. Alright then. I will be here should you need to speak?" Star practically pleaded.

"Yes." I replied in my monotone voice, careful not to feel. But how could I not feel anything when she acted like a kicked puppy?

I risked glancing at her. I'll admit, our disguises weren't too shabby for ex superheroes.

Star's red hair was pulled back in a long ponytail, and she wore shades to cover her completely green eyes. She also wore a long sleeved light purple shirt with a jean vest, and a pair of dark blue jeans. On her feet are a pair of purple converse sneakers, and around her neck is a green heart shaped amulet Robin gave her for Christmas last year. She insisted on it.

And last but not least, there's me. My purple hair was down past my shoulders when I woke up, and, much to my old style, I cut my spiky hair to my chin. But I also pulled some of it up, so I didn't give myself away. Every morning, Star has helped me put on fake tanner that washes off when I take a shower at night, which is good because if people saw my ashy complexion, it would give me away. I also wore a pair of shades, because there aren't many humans that have purple eyes. Today, I was wearing a dark blue t shirt with black skinny jeans, and I wore a black beanie. On my feet are a pair of black combat boots.

As we pulled into the train station, I had to keep a hold on Star's shirt to keep her from getting too excited and running off. When we got to the main entrance and finally looked around, we couldn't believe our eyes. We were used to modern appliances, but this city was like taking a step into the future. There were no cars that emitted harmful gases into Earth's atmosphere, and those same cars didn't even have wheels. It was like a scifi movie set.

"Mommy! I want to see the metal man!" A kid whined.

Wait... Metal Man?

"Sure honey. Go give him your dollar and you can watch." The mother said, handing her child a dollar bill. The kid ran excitedly to the corner of the street.

And sitting there, missing an arm and a leg, was Cyborg. Performing tricks. On a street corner. For money.


End file.
